Malakai Gaunt
"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players. No, that sounds stupid. Let's try something else." Prologue The House of Gaunt is a closely related branch family of the House of Spades, the second most powerful family in Rike. What really separates them from the main family is something fairly common in a city so torn by rivalry and infighting. They were banished. What makes them uncommon is that they were banished to the Plane of Shadow, around 250 years ago, for committing foul deeds as the city was founded. Time spent on the Plane of Shadow changed them into the race of Outsiders called Fetchlings. It took nearly 200 years for the House of Gaunt to find a way back, and by that time the world had changed completely. There was no longer any hatred towards them for what they did in the past, and they were allowed to rejoin the Material Plane as free men. However, while they were free, nothing from the Plane of Shadow is ever truly at home in the Material Plane. The House of Gaunt continued where they left off, trying to become an entertainment magnate connected to the House of Spades. Now far more accustomed to the darkness than to the light, they started to drift away from the city and its crowd of people all striving to gain an edge over one another. They built their estate far out in the jungles, away from the bright (relatively speaking) races that scorned them. The family's entertainment companies slowly started to shut down, until only one remained, the Spherical Theatre Troupe. They lived on in obscurity. This was the setting into which Malakai was born. Malakai's Journal Journal Entry: 1st of Abadius, Year 988 "I'm going to start a journal for the new year. I know people would just make fun of me for it, but what do I care? I wish my parents never left the Plane of Shadow. Everyone else in the family looks at us like we're freaks. I'm not a freak. So what if my skin is pale, my hair is long, and I'm skinny? There are plenty of normal humans that look like that too. If I was born on the Plane of Shadow nobody would look at me funny, or tell me that I'm a good for nothing sneak thief. I haven't stolen anything before in my life! Maybe just an extra helping of turkey from the kitchens late at night, but that doesn't count. Everyone does that. Whatever, I've gotta practice my forms. Dad says if I can't learn how to be a real monk, the House of Spades is going to have me thrown back into the Shadows. I don't think that would be so bad. If he really cared, he could just let me do what I want to do instead of this stupid stuff. I guess being the seventh son just means I'm a big problem. The lashes from the elders don't hurt as much anymore, so I guess I'll keep trying. Ah crud, it's getting bright out, I better go to sleep. Good night...book." Journal Entry: 2nd of Calistril, Year 989 "I hurt a kid today. I didn't do it on purpose. I was just sparring with him after dinner like normal, but out of nowhere there was a dark knife in my hand. He's not gonna die, I think. It doesn't really matter, it wasn't my fault anyway. I didn't try to stab him, it just happened. It was an accident. All the other boys at the monastery started whispering behind my back whenever I turned around. They already made fun of me, now they think I'm really a monster. I'm not a monster. I just look different, that's all. They're idiots. They wouldn't understand, they're only human. What would humans know about anything. I don't really care. It was kind of fun surprising everyone like that. I will try to figure out what happened, and maybe I can do it on purpose. I won't try to hurt anyone else, I think. I'm not sure. Either way, it will be fun. Let them be afraid, let them call me a monster. It doesn't change me one bit. The sun is rising again, and I'm getting tired. Good night, book." Journal Entry: 3rd of Pharast, Year 990 "I think I finally figured out how to do it, how to make stuff out of shadows. I made a sword today, the weird curvy ones that some of the monks use while practicing. It was so light, and it fit right into my hand. This is definitely cool. It has to mean I should be on the Plane of Shadows, I can make shadow weapons after all. Being sent to a monastery and learning how to follow laws and codes and garbage is a waste of my skills. I should do something way better, I could do anything. I could be the best actor that's ever lived, making things appear out of thin air, and then making them disappear without a trace. That would be waaay more fun than practicing how to hit people without actually hitting people. I don't think any of the elders like me anymore, not that they really did before. Just, now I catch them staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I don't like it. I wish I could disappear. Nobody would miss me if I did. Nobody would care. Mother and father would probably be glad that their seventh son was out of their lives. Maybe I should go. What do you think? Except you can't answer because you're a book. Well I'm going to bed now. Good night, book." Journal Entry: 4th of Gozran, Year 991 "I've gotten pretty darn good at fighting the way the monks teach. I can beat some of the older students without breaking a sweat. Did something cool today, I made a rope out of shadows. It was strong enough for me to climb on. Some of the kids watched me do it, and then they tried to knock me down with rocks. I really wanted to hurt them. Maybe later, but it doesn't really matter what they think, they can't change who I am. I want to go back to the Shadows, I would fit in there. Oh well, I can work on that later. I have found that I'm a pretty good actor. Guess it runs in the family. It is pretty much the only way people here don't think I'm a freak. I actually really enjoy trying to dress up like the elders and talking like I know something that I really don't. The other guys usually laugh. It is nice to make people laugh. Not that they deserve to laugh, but whatever. If they think I'm funny, maybe they won't be as mean. The sun is rising again, good night, book." Journal Entry: 5th of Desnsus, Year 992 "My mother visited today, she brought some fancy food from the mansion for us to eat while she talked to me. I guess bad things have been going on at home, some of my brothers died. I didn't know them, so I can't say I'm really upset about it. It is kind of sad that we didn't meet before they died, but oh well, people die all the time. She also told me that meant I now had to learn how to behave like a proper noble. I think that means I may be leaving the monastery soon. I hope so. I am really tired of having to follow all their stupid rules, and being forced to do their dumb rituals. I don't care about any of it. I learned how to fight from them, so that's cool, but I'm really not about all this other stuff. A load of horse dung, that's all it is. It will be nice to get to relax for awhile, and maybe get a decent meal without having to sneak into town. Something I may look into more later is some of the gods they talked about with all their fancy words and big books. I think Desna and Zyphus sound the coolest to me. One wanders around and explores all the time, the other one is honored by people accidentally dying. What kind of a god is that? That's pretty freaking hilarious if you ask me. You didn't though, because you're a book. Alright, time for me to get some sleep. Good night, book." Journal Entry: 6th of Sarenith, Year 993 "I can't believe what I did today. I was just pretending my brother's shadow could move because I was bored during the lecture, and it did. And it didn't just move, it straight up tried to kill him. The room got cold, and there were weird flashes of light from inside of his shadow, like it was alive for a second. It started to strangle him. I tried to get it off him, so did my other brothers, and the teacher. He was really bruised, and there were burn marks on his arms. I don't think anybody noticed it was me that caused it. I hope not, I don't know how I could explain it. It just sort of happened. I definitely need to see if I can do that again. The shadows are calling to me more and more. I shouldn't be here. I should be back home, in the Plane of Shadows. I have magic, I'm stronger than my older brothers, and now even my family looks at me like a freak. On a positive side, I've gotten into the family's Spherical Theatre Company. It is a lot of fun, and everyone there is weird, kinda like me. I spend most of my free time hanging out there. I want to try to use Matilda's crystal ball to spy on people tomorrow. Until then, good night, book." Journal Entry: 7th of Erastus, Year 994 "That's it, I can't take it anymore. Manners this, do what's right that, always look out for the family reputation. Screw that! Why would I care about the family reputation? Until I was fourth in line for the head of the family, they didn't even want me around. Now that I'm here, the expect me to suddenly be a noble gentleman who likes to sit in an office and run a business? Yeah right, I'd rather die than be stuck here like father is. We have a mansion and servants, we have an acting troupe, we have money, we could go see the world and spread our family name to every city! Instead we're here, wasting away into nothingness, afraid to let the world see our shameful grey skin. I'm not. Nobody can change me, I am proud of who I am. Let people know we're from the Shadow Plane! That's freaking awesome! Let them understand we're not people they can take advantage of. The House of Spades seems like decent people these days, that's good, no troubles there, but the rest of Rike, and anyone else that thinks they can look down on us needs a blade in the ribs. I am ticked. Good night, book." Journal Entry: 8th of Arodus, Year 995 "I'm not crazy, I'm sure I'm not. My shadow is moving on its own quite often now. If I look out of the corner of my eye, I can see it reaching for things. It doesn't seem like it is trying to hurt me, though. It seems curious. I know that sounds weird, but oh well, what can you do? It really doesn't like my family. Earlier today it tripped my mother as she was walking up the stairs. I happened to pass by, and down she went. She knew that it was my shadow, I saw it in her eyes. I don't think I'll be allowed to live here much longer at this rate. Then again, she may never wake up from the coma she 'fell' into. The woman never cared about me. Born from her own labors, but thrown out like trash as a baby, then reclaimed when trash is all they had left. Can't say I'm upset about it, the closest thing to a mother I've ever had is you, book. Writing things down makes it feel like this isn't my problem alone anymore. But that's a little heavy, let's stay on happier topics, shall we? Like sleep, sleep is a happy subject. Good night, book." Journal Entry: 9th of Rova, Year 996 "I woke up this evening in my brother's room. I was draped over one of his chests of clothing. Except he was in the chest, not his clothing, and he was dead. His throat had been crushed during the day when everyone was out and about. It had to have been my shadow. I don't know what the shadow has against my family. I certainly don't care enough to hate them. Yet there I was, almost certainly guilty of the murder of my own brother. Naturally, I didn't want to deal with that, so I got rid of the problem in the best way I knew how. I made it look like he killed himself. Years of being on stage and feigning deaths made the task seem like a simple part in a play, myself the titular villain, getting away with another dastardly deed. It was sort of...fun, I must admit. There was a spark of excitement that my life had been missing up to this point. Deceiving them all, completely blinding them to the truth that was right in front of their faces, it was immensely enjoyable. I will explore this, I want to know exactly to what heights and what depths I can go for this thrill. Until the morrow, good night, book." Journal Entry: 10th of Lamashan, Year 997 "Father is becoming very suspicious of my behavior, to the point of paranoia. He knows in his heart that I am responsible for what has happened at the mansion. A few of the troupe members know the truth, but they certainly won't tell anyone. They harbor no love for the man who drove what was once a gloriously successful business in Rike to obscurity. Which makes it easy for me to step in and take the reins from him. He is so concerned with his image, even out here amongst the swamp people where nobody cares if you're a rat or a man, or a ratman for that matter. When my other elder brothers died earlier this year, he fell into a terrible depression. Not even all of the poor and ragged commoners that were invited to stay at the mansion could drag him out of his room, neither to remove them nor join in assisting in their care. I thought it would be a very pleasant change of pace to have some more life to brighten the stingy place up a bit. Now there are children running around the gardens, men and women constructing homes with the help of the servants, all of whom are eternally grateful to the House of Gaunt for their generosity. Any visitor of noble birth would be appalled, and more importantly, prone to completely underestimating us...underestimating me. A wonderful dual purpose. As most things have in the mansion now that I've stepped up. Sitting quietly in the shadows isn't enough. If I can't return to the Plane of Shadows, I will simply have to make my life here more enjoyable. I am starting to actually look forward to what tomorrow may hold. Good night, book!" Journal Entry: 11th of Neth, Year 998 "I'm terribly, dreadfully excited. Father died today. He simply couldn't bare the burden of living any longer with his beloved wife in a coma, and all the sons he loved lying six feet underground. A simple poison, something he likely had kept hidden in his office for years. Finding him laying face down on his desk was quite a shock to our poor butler. Ah yes, my dear Makoto-san, faithful servant since before I was born, and well trained assassin. You'd think that a man like that would be far more loyal after all this time, and yet it took very little effort on my part to persuade him that the family would be better served with my father out of the way. The villagers, because we now have a true village formed around the mansion, helped me organize a fine funeral for him. He will be remembered fondly despite how little he did to distinguish himself. In fact, stories of my family have been spread subtly by the troupe members throughout the village. Any visitors will find them to be well liked. Ironic, that I have done more for their reputation by their deaths than they did for themselves with their lives. While I was not a true son of the family most of my life, the "family" is now mine to do with as I please. It turns out, a good number of the people who moved into the village were of the unsavory sort, seeking to take advantage of my generosity and naivete as a grieving last son of a noble house. Being a shadow sure has its benefits when it comes to impressing ignorant swamp people. I've even managed to bend them into my service. They like the thought of following a member of the upper class in acts of brigandry, dreaming of riches and respect. I don't mind filling their minds with such idle thoughts. Who knows, I may even bring them to fruition. All those years spent planning have paid off handsomely. Good night, book." Journal Entry: 12th of Kuthona, Year 999 "Well, my dear book, I think this shall be my last entry in your hallowed pages. You see, I no longer feel the need to share my troubles with another. They flow out of me as easily as water through a mountain stream whenever I am about my profession. Between managing the village's activities, more of a bandit camp now, and preparing the Spherical Theatre Company for departure to the great cities of the world, I find myself greatly satisfied. Any urge I may have can easily be attended to, if I wish to make people smile and laugh I have the troupe roll into a village. If I desire a new set of fur clothes, I accompany some of the more roguish villagers back later that night to acquire one. I have named the troublesome little beast I caught raiding the mansion pantry Grimlocke, after an amusing character in an old book I read about these machines that could change their forms. The little drake is a clever creature, nearly smart enough to offer me challenge. Once I managed to capture him, he quickly changed his tune. In fact, I'd almost say we are friends now. Something odd happened, after spending the week teaching him when he should steal and when he should not, he slipped inside my shadow. It would have been greatly disturbing, if I had not spent my entire life realizing that my shadow is full of surprises. He came back out freely, as naturally as if he were walking into his lair. He now spends the daylight hours lurking within my shadow. He's even more bothersome because he can swipe things and pull them into my shadow, leaving the hapless victim either wondering where their chicken leg has run off to, or thinking I helped myself to it. Yet another thing to add a little variety to my life. When I found him first, he was carrying a most curious coin. One side of the coin had the symbol of Desna on it, a charming and bright butterfly. The other side had the symbol of Lamashtu, a wicked looking three eyed jackal. The goddess of dream and beauty, paired with the demon goddess of nightmare and monstrosity. How marvelous! I decided to play a game with myself. Each morning, I will flip the coin, and let fate decide whether the day would be spent doing good deeds and aiding the oppressed masses, or committing horrible acts of sin and desecration. Either way, my days are extremely enjoyable. Farewell, book, you have done me a great service, and for that I am thankful." The Coin of Fate The coin brought to Malakai by Grimlocke was no mere token of ironic deific contrast. The Great Dreamer and Grandmother Nightmare started speaking to him, entering his mind each time he flipped the coin and fate guided him their way. Each despised the other, and sought to take him as an instrument of their chaotic whims. Absolutely fascinated by these deities seeming to take an interest in the life of a common mortal, Malakai gladly played their game, not at all becoming arrogant about his importance or significance in some grand scheme. He stuck true to his mantra, that nothing could change him from being who he was. That being said, neither goddess gave up in their efforts. His sleep was either haunted by powerful dreams, or terrifying nightmares. His already fragile psyche began to shatter even more so, to the point that he practically became a different person depending on which side of the coin he flipped to. He adopted this newfound psychological disorder with gusto, embracing his personalities as any thespian would, by putting them to use as a way to make his acting more convincing. After a few months of this going on, Malakai forgot to flip the coin one day. The powers of both goddesses flooded his mind. Despite his powerful resilience, he was no match for their combined influence, and was crushed into a comatose state. He drifted among the world of dreams, going back and forth between nightmare and fantasy. The forces of each side called out to him. Despite the sweet murmurings of Desna's beautiful song, and the powerful chaos that swept from Lamashtu's screamings, Malakai stayed in the center. He kept one foot firmly planted in Dream, and the other in Nightmare. He would not dedicate himself to either side. He would always be the master of his own fate. The goddesses declared a truce for just one moment, long enough to both bless and curse this foolish mortal who would dare choose his own path in the face of deity. In a rush of agony and euphoria, Malakai was forced out of his coma to confront a new existence. He had the abilities of both a dream and a powerful nightmare, his coin toss carrying with it significantly greater meaning. He relished in this complexity, cherishing the difficulties it brought to his life, all the new things he had to think about and be watchful for. If he wasn't careful, he would slip into an ethereal world of his own imagination. Far more dangerous, if he didn't control himself, he would start to torment those around him with cruel night terrors. These powers forced him to conceal his nature more than ever before. He was born a liar in the shadows, but never before had he carried on a lie so blatantly for so long, with not a soul sharing his secrets. Not even his trusted journal, which was concealed in a secret chest hidden somewhere within the Plane of Shadows. Lying was as much a part of him as his soul, and he was good at it too. So good, in fact, that those who watched him perform on stage sometimes believed he was really the mythical figures he portrayed. If before he had wondered where he belonged, and slowly came to the conclusion that it didn't matter, he was now certain that he could make himself belong wherever he chose, wherever his sense of adventure and curiosity drew him. No place would be too dangerous or too peaceful, no act too wicked or too generous, and no person too powerful or too weak to take part in his play. Without a goal in mind beyond what enjoyment lay in the next few moments, Malakai set forth. Personas "A new city, a new face. This will ensure my freedom to be whoever I want to be and protect the Troupe because who knows what I might get up to." Original Form Alexander Cross Brent Braggins Melchior Farakkh Uqion Yujin Daisuke Kichirou Theme Songs: 'Natural Form - '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaP0w0-AmdU The song is called "Kodoku," which is Japanese for loneliness, a fitting song for this man who isn't sure where he belongs...it is also from Death Note, and I like the sound, so it is a +3 in my book. '''Alexander Cross Form '- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5Qc9Q5d3I8 The song is called "Everyday Life," and it definitely demonstrates the peaceful carefree attitude Alexander takes when facing the world, waving hello to everyone he meets and greeting them with a smile. 'Brent Braggins Form '- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBVOXUni9Kw The song is called "Stealthy Steps," and has a light hearted tone while also being reminiscent of 80s sneaking music, a good matchup for his far less than serious appearance and habit of getting caught. 'Melchior Farakkh Form '- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKeFFOIYdsw The song is called "A Slave I Won't Be," and the title captures the idea behind the Melchior mindset, to live freely but also enjoy the finer things in life with a nice arabian rhythm in the background. 'Uqion Yujin Form '- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYPK3JhNUPY The song is called "Symphonic Suite DEVIL Fourth Movement sA†An," the last word is what I was going for there. A little presumptuous, but out of all of his forms thus far, this is the only one that is dedicatedly evil, and enjoys doing dastardly things if it amuses him...plus he looks like a devil. 'Daisuke Kichirou '- https://fanburst.com/kilvakar/fairy-tail-2014-ost-08-dark-future The song is called...well...Dark Future (Fanburst is far more logical with naming things than Youtube). It is appropriately both calm and menacing, as this persona craves wealth more than anything else. In a world where greed reigns supreme, he is truly a force to be reckoned with. 'Rutano Mikuzau '- https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=43&v=BdbAaKH6MBM The song is called "Zabuza's Theme". (I have no excuses for this. The man's name is freaking Naruto Uzumaki with the letters rearranged.) It is a slow and brooding song, threatening as well. It carries with it the sense of imminent violence and death. Category:NPC